Total Drama Destruction
by BluePhantom99
Summary: GiLaw and I are playing THE GAME (which belongs to Grungekitty). Normally the teams in Total Drama Island have a challenge or two, but what if the producers ran out of ideas for challenges and turned to fans for ideas? What chaos will be unleashed? Read to find out. This is a one-shot.


**Hello everybody! Yea yea I KNOW I don't really write fanfics anymore. Sorry, but I've just kinda lost interest… but GiLaw (with special permission from Grungekitty) has dragged me back out of my cave to write THIS. THIS being my first total drama fic. Anyways, GiLaw and I are playing (looks it up) THE GAME! It's when we both exchange list of random items and we both have to write a story including those items. So without further ado… let the games BEGIN! And may the odds be ever in your favor. (Had to)**

It was a peaceful day on the island… the birds were chirping and the air was quiet as the sun peaked its head over the hori-

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!"

Screams filled the camp as the teams were scared out of a peaceful slumber. The campers fled from there cabins only to be met with Chef and Chris smiling with his megaphone in hand.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" he shouted into the megaphone even though they were only a few feet away.

"But what about *yawn* breakfast?" asked Owen as his stomach rumbled.

"You'll get your just desserts soon enough! Everyone to the docks!" Chef yelled to the teens. Everyone groaned but followed.

"UGH! Chris is going to pay for messing with my beauty sleep!" Heather said in disgust.

"Chill out drama queen! We ARE doing this for one hundred THOUSAND dollars." LeShawna replied, "Besides, it's going to take more than sleep to fix your ugly-'

"WELCOME TO THE CHALLENGE!" shouted Chris. He gestured to a game show like wheel, "This is the Challenge Wheel!" Bridgette looked skeptical.

"Isn't that just the wheel of misfortune repainted to-"

"No." Chris interrupted.

"But-"

"Anyways, the producers ran out of ideas for challenges to torture and humiliate you so they turned to our audience to get ideas and MILLIONS of the sickest, most twisted, and embarrassing challenges EVER were sent in. We randomly chose some and have placed them on the board. I will spin the wheel and read the challenge. If you complete the challenge alive, then your team gets a point. If you don't, you're automatically up for elimination. We begin… NOW!" Chris spun the wheel and the teams watched hopeless horror as the wheel slowed to a stop. Chris picked up the card that the arrow pointed to and opened it.

"Duncan! You're up! Your challenge is to survive 1 minute in the ring with the mystery animal!"

"What's the "mystery animal"?" asked Duncan while rolling his eyes.

"That's the mystery!" Chris replied as he shoved Duncan into a caged ring that just so happened to be on the beach. A box was shoved into the ring as well and all exits were sealed.

"Come on Duncan! You can do it!" shouted Courtney from the sidelines. Chris pressed the red button on his remote and the box opened. An animal growl was heard as a creature came out of the box on four legs before standing up on its hind legs.

"Toodloo!" It shouted as it came forward. It appeared to be a cheetah with a mustache and monocle wrapped in a blue bathrobe and was using an umbrella as a cane. Everybody, including Duncan, stood there with their mouths agape.

"It…talks!?" Duncan said in disbelief.

"Tally ho my good chap!" The cheetah replied as he blew bubbles from a pipe. Duncan's eye twitched, "I was wondering if I could by chance have a spot to eat?"

"What do you want to eat?" asked Duncan.

"YOU!" It shouted in a monstrous voice as its jaw unhinged, making its mouth "Duncan sized". Duncan gave off a girly scream and ran around in circles with the monster.

"Let's give those two a minute, shall we?" Chris said as he moved back to the wheel. He ignored the cries for help from Duncan and spun the wheel.

"Lindsey! You are up! Your challenge is to… eat 20 pounds of cheese covered escargot!" Chris laughed. Lindsey, however, looked confused.

"What's an s-car go? Is that a SPORTS CAR!" she exclaimed in excitement.

"Nope! Not even close!"

"Aww…"

"Hate to break it to ya honey, but escargot is snails." LeShawna sympathetically explained.

"Eww!" Lindsey shouted as Chris dumped the cheesy, snail infested slop on a big platter and handed her some gloves.

"We ran out of silverware so… yea, Enjoy!" Chris then left Lindsey to her slow food. **(GET IT! It's like FAST food but there are snails so…wow, the only thing that stinks more than my joke is the moldy cheese covering the snails.) **A buzzer went off.

"Looks like it's time to see if there's anything left of Duncan to bury!" Chris shouted gleefully as he ran back to the cage and opened the door. Everybody gasped in amazement as they saw Duncan beating the cheetah with a metal pole.

"JUST FREAKING DIE ALREADY!"

"Whoa, dude. Chill out." Said Chris when he had finally pulled Duncan away and out of the caged ring. After sending Duncan on his merry way to a psychiatrist he returned to the wheel and gave it a spin.

"Well… that's 1 point for the Killer Bass." The team cheered, "Our next victim is… Izzy! Izzy, your challenge is to… oh no!" Chris dropped the card in horror.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone at once.

"It's horrible… we are all going to die." Chris whimpered. Geoff picked up the card and read it aloud.

"Izzy has to drink…RedBull"

"NO!"

"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"What must be done…*wipes tear* must be done." Chris cried as he grabbed the can from a box beside the wheel and held it out to Izzy.

"WHOOHOO! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO TRY THIS STUFF BUT THE WHITE COATS SAID THAT THEY DIDN'T FEEL LIKE ENDING THE WORLD YET!" Izzy grabbed onto the can, "I can't wait to- um…Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Um… can you let go?" Izzy pulled until she finally wretched it from his grasp, "YES!" She quickly chugged it and waited a second. The entire world seemed to pause until a faint buzzing started coming from her.

"Oh no…" said Chef, "We are doomed."

"I…I…I" Izzy sputtered.

"What? What is it?" asked Cody.

"I… FEEL AWESOME!" Izzy suddenly burst out into random breakdancing. After about 10 minutes of dancing she gave a banshee scream and ran into the forest. Chris, having finally recovered from his emotional breakdown, went to check up on Lindsey.

"Just. One. MORE!" she gasped as she grabbed the last cheese covered snail and tossed it in her mouth.

"And that's 1 point for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris shouted raising Lindsey's fist in the air. Lindsey used to other hand to cover her mouth before running to the confessional to barf.

"Let's see who's next!" Chris spun the wheel and picked up the designated card, "MULTI CHALLENGE!"

"What's a multi-challenge?" asked Trent.

"This is a challenge for more than one person and each person has a chance for a point!" Chris explained, "And this challenge is for…Noah, Cody, Tyler and Harold!" Groans and nervous glances were exchanged before he continued, "Your challenge is to…HAHAHAHA! Oh my gosh! This person is an evil GENIUS!" Chris laughed.

"Will you just read it already?" Noah said dully. Chris stopped laughing and glared at Noah.

"Your challenge is to reenact a scene this girl's gender-swapped Fanfiction story." Everyone turned red. Chris handed the guys their costumes and some makeup and told them to get ready to perform in front of everybody in 5 minutes.

"Don't forget to put on LOTS of red lipstick!" Chris laughed, "Anyways, we have time for a challenge while we wait!" Chef spun the wheel this time and got to read the card.

"DJ, you have to fight ninjas." Said Chef as he hit a button. DJ looked around in fear for the ninjas but saw nothing. Suddenly a rumble from a distance became much louder.

"What is that?" cried DJ.

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a dog!"

"A dog!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"No you idiots! It's a PLANE!" shouted Chris as the plane passed overhead. As it passed ninjas parachuted down to DJ and began attacking. DJ ran screaming away and into the forest, quickly pursued by the ninjas. An explosion sounded from the opposite direction.

"What is THAT!" screamed Courtney, covering her ears.

"Well… we couldn't afford a REAL pilot, so we kinda let a monkey drive the plane." Chris explained sheepishly.

"Why a monkey!?" asked Eva angrily.

"BECAUSE MONKEYS ARE AWESOME!" yelled Izzy as she swung past them on a vine and swung back into the forest. Everyone blinked before Chris clapped his hands together and directed them to some bleachers in front of a stage.

"I hope everyone is ready for Noah, Cody, Tyler and Harold! They are reenacting the scene from the gender swapped fanfic, Beach House Blunder, as Noel, Cindy, Taylor, and Harriett! Enjoy!" The curtains opened and the scene began. To sum it up it was pretty much just Noah, Cody, Tyler and Harold running around wearing bikinis while squealing like little girls. By the time it was finished everyone's mouths either hurt from laughing or had hit the floor.

"That is 2 points for each team!" Chris said.

"I'm back everybody!" Lindsey shouted and then giggled when she saw the guys, "I WANT SELFIES!" After about 20 minutes Lindsey had forcefully made everyone take selfies with her. **(Even the people not in the scene)**

"Ok everybody we have time for one more challenge! And since the scores are all tied up this is for the final point!" Chris motioned to Chef who spun the wheel and handed the card to Chris, "Heather! You must eat 2 entire red chili peppers!"

"Pshh! Easy!" said Heather as she flipped her hair. Chef came out with a titanium box and inputted the security code. It popped open and Chris grabbed a pair of titanium tongs and gently picked up the peppers. Heather gave a look of horror as he dropped them on her plate with a sizzle.

"You better eat them before it burns through the plate." Chris cautioned. Heather shivered and quickly threw one in her mouth with a crunch. Her eyes watered and her face turned red. Heather screamed and ran over to the mess hall and tried to turn on the water from the faucet but the handle broke off. She shrieked and ran to the fridge and grabbed the milk jug and started to chug it. Her eyes shot open as she felt the chunks of expired milk go past her lips. He spat it out and screamed again.

"EWW!" She ran to the cabin, grabbed toothpaste, and squirted the entire tube into her mouth.

Meanwhile…

"That happened." Chris said bluntly.

"Wait! Then who wins? She only ate one of the two!" Cody complained.

"Another tie breaker?" asked Courtney in disbelief.

"NO MORE TIE BREAKERS!" screamed a magical blue unicorn as it crashed into the island. The island and everything on it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**The End**

**Well, I'm done! BTW the fanfic "Beach House Blunder" is NOT real! I made it up. This was my longest fanfic ever! I think… I hoped you guys liked it! I am surprisingly proud of it. Tell me what YOU guys think about it in the comments below. Love ya! Bye! ^u^**


End file.
